Stakeout Gone Bad
by Rosiek79
Summary: It was just a stake out, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of its character.**

**A/N: This is just a tiny taste for my new story. Hope to get the second chapter up in the next day or so.**

"Ok, rock, paper, scissors, on three!"

"Seriously?" Danny moaned.

Kono grinned, "Well, how else do you want to decide it?"

Danny shot her a withered look, "Eh…seniority…I am your senior."

Kono pouted at this "Hey, that's not very fair."

"And school yard games are?"

Steve strolled over to intervene, "Danny, just get it over with, we need to get moving."

Danny turned to glare are his partner, "Wait a second, why is it only between me and the rookie here? Why not you and the Zen master?"

Steve stood to his full height before answering, "I'm the boss," pointing to himself "And he's got a Harley" pointing to Chin, "So he's doing the recon out along the coast. That leaves just you and Kono. One for the coffee shop and one for the warehouse. Look, do you want me to decide?"

"No Steven, that won't be necessary because you'd definitely stick me with the warehouse! At least playing with the kid here I have some tiny shred of hope that I'll get the coffee shop."

Steve just gave Danny a lopsided grin at this statement.

Shaking his head in defeat Danny turned to Kono and said "Ok rookie, let's do this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of its character.**

He stood there, in the pouring rain. Sulking. He was already soaked to the skin and he still had three hours of the stakeout before he could leave and dry off.

He thought of Kono sitting in the little coffee shop sipping a latte, pretending to read, while watching all the patrons' mill in and out for their caffeine fix. It may be boring but at least she was dry.

Then of course there was Steve "I'm the boss" McGarrett who had to watch the Tropics bar at the Hilton, a known hang out of Tommy Benton. No doubt he'd stick to pineapple juice as he was on a case but still Danny would even drink that if it meant he was dry.

He had heard nothing from Chin all day, but Steve had been in contact with him several times and trying to hide the amusement he informed Danny that the sun was shining up the coast and the showers were very localised.

Nothing happened for the rest of the afternoon and evening. None of the task force saw either Tommy Benton or Michael Chi in any of their known locations.

They were two low life hoods from the mainland that thought they would move to the islands and continue their business in paradise – drugs, prostitution, illegal gambling.

When Governor Denning got word that they had arrived on the island together, he immediately contacted his task-force. Both Tommy and Michael had been in Oahu separately on several occasions but never together and the governor was not happy. He wanted them back on the mainland as soon as possible, preferably in prison. As criminals go, they weren't the worst but they seemed to leave a trail of destruction where ever they went. Stepping on the toes of other criminals, somehow managing to ruin months of police work. As the police would be just about to close in on a criminal gang, Tommy and Michael would set up shop in the criminal's back yard getting their backs up and putting them on high alert. Invariably one of Tommy and Michael's "employees" would bear the brunt of their rival's anger and they would move on.

Steve immediately got to work with his team to make plans on removing this "scum" from polite society. Having asked Kamekona to get on the coconut phone immediately, they had three possible locations that these two criminals could be discovered together. So Five-0 set out to find and remove them. And that was how they found themselves split up for the day.

By eight p.m. Steve decided to call it a day and contacted Danny to say he'd meet him two blocks from his position. Danny was beyond miserable as he walked or more to the point squelched he way to meet Steve. He could not wait to get home and under a warm shower. Even though it was not cold, he felt chilled to the bone with his clothes soaked.

As Steve pulled up he grinned at the state of his partner.

"Hey Danny, you look like a drowned rat."

As Danny got into the car and glared at his partner, he said, "Shut up Steven. I'm soaked, I'm freezing, I'm hungry and I'm fed up. Just drop me home, please."

"Alright Danny, we don't want you to catch a cold now, do we?" Steve grinned.

"Hmm", came the disgruntle reply.

When they came close to Danny's apartment, Steve said, "Do you want to go get something to eat before going home?"

Danny shook his head, "No, I just want to go home and take a hot shower. I think I have some cans of soup, I'll heat one up. Look, just pick me up in the morning when you're heading to HQ."

"Ok buddy," Steve said as he pulled up in the parking lot of Danny's apartment block. "I'll be along for you at 8am. Good night."

"Thanks. See you in the morning," Danny answered as he walked away towards his home.

Once he got inside and locked his door, he sat down on his couch planning to just rest for five minutes before getting into his shower, getting some food and going to bed. However, things didn't go according to plan. He was asleep in less than a minute and didn't wake for hours.

He woke at four a.m. shivering uncontrollable. He had never dried off, sleeping on his couch with the air conditioning blowing full all night. Steve had once commented that he expected to meet a polar bear walking around Danny's apartment, it was so cold.

Dragging himself off the couch, he entered his bedroom, stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed, pulling the covers tightly around himself, hoping to heat up. Two hours later he was still shivering and his head had started to pound. He couldn't believe it, Steve's words had come true; he had gone and caught a cold…in Hawaii. Who else would that happen to?

Eventually he stumbled to his bathroom, showered and dressed. Feeling cotton headed and decidedly wretched with a scratchy throat he walked out his door at a minute to eight to see Steve pull up in his Camaro.

"Morning Steve," he rasped as he got into the passenger seat of his car.

"Hey man, you don't sound too good. Are you alright?"

"No Steven, I am not alright. Thanks to standing out in the God awful rain all day yesterday and then falling asleep with the air con on, I now have this damn cold." Danny's rant was interrupted by a big sneeze.

Looking at his forlorn partner Steve asked, "Eh, do you want to stay home today? Maybe go back to bed?" Steve felt bad for his friend.

Danny gently shook his head, "No, I'll be fine. Just, maybe let me sit in the coffee shop today."

"Ok, deal partner. We'll stop at a pharmacy and get you some _Dayquil_ on the way to HQ."

Arriving at the palace after a slight detour, Steve and Danny headed to their offices.

Chin and Kono arrived shortly after and the four gathered around the smart table.

"Morning guys," Danny greeted the cousins.

"You sound like you swallowed a buzz-saw, Danny," Kono commented, going over to Danny, placing the back of her hand on his forehead. "Hey, you feel a little warm. Are you ok? Should you be here at all today?"

"I'm ok Kono, thanks. I'll be fine but if you don't mind, can I do the coffee shop today?" croaked Danny.

"No problem, brah," she replied.

Danny went into his office and sat down at his desk, opening some e-mails when he heard his partner walk in.

"Hey buddy, are you sure you're alright? You look like crap!"

Danny turned and glared at the SEAL, ready to comment about kicking someone when he's down, but all that came out was a squawk. His eyes bugled as he looked at Steve and saw concern on his face and…wait a second was that amusement?

"Shut up, Steven," Danny croaked, no more than a whisper.

Steve grinned back, "Sorry man, but you of all people to lose his voice."

He thought for a moment and then said, "Look Danny, maybe you should go home. You're really not fit to work today. Go to the pharmacy and get something for your throat and go home."

Danny opened his mouth to answer, already forgetting. He grabbed a notepad and pen and wrote, _"I'm fine!"_

Steve looked at his partner, "You sure?"

Danny started writing again. _"YES STEVEN. I AM SURE!"_

Steve chuckled, even when writing Danny had a tone.

"Ok buddy, we'll head out so…actually it's kind of a pity that we're splitting up. I've always wondered what it would be like to spend the day with you in silence."

He walked away grinning to himself but came to an abrupt stop when a ball of paper hit him on the back of the head and he turned to see Danny holding up his notepad with two words written on it – _"BITE ME!"_

**Just in case anyone is wondering, this is not the ending of whumping.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of its character.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay…I have an excuse but it's just not a very good one! **

After about half an hour, the team set off to their positions again, hoping this time they'd be more successful.

Danny settled himself into a booth with a newspaper and a cup of coffee and prepared to wait. There was nobody else in the café except the waitress who worked away behind the counter not taking much notice of the blonde detective. Every so often she'd amble over to him and top up his cup of coffee and then head back in behind the counter.

After what felt like ten cups, Danny was rewarded with the arrival of Michael Chi; shortly followed by Tommy Benton. They didn't even look at each other. They just ordered their coffees and seat down; Chi towards the back of the coffee shop, while Benton sat at the counter. Danny sat covertly watching their every move, sending Steve a quick text.

_They're here._

A minute later Tommy stood and walked to the restroom with Chi standing up shortly after, picking up the newspaper left at Tommy's place at the counter, throwing a few bills to the waitress and leaving the coffee shop.

Danny was torn between staying to track Tommy or follow Michael Chi. Quickly deciding to follow Chi, he sent Steve another text.

_Following Chi. Tommy still here._

Handing the waitress a few bills, whispering croakily, "Keep the change." Danny hurried out the door; spotting Chi, he followed him down the street staying well back but still keeping his quarry in sight. Danny followed him for two blocks, and then saw him going down an alley but instead of following, he walked past the alley and walked on another bit. Turning around he walked slowly back the way he came. Strolling slowly past the alley way throwing veiled looks down to see was Michael anywhere. So preoccupied with the alley, he didn't notice Tommy coming up behind him. The first thing he knew that his cover was blown was when he felt the muzzle of a gun stuck into his back.

"Alright copper, no funny business. Just walk calmly down the alley. Don't be a hero."

"Alright, alright. No need to bruise me with the gun," Danny muttered quietly, pulling his hands out of his pockets, dropping his wallet as he started to walk down the alley.

As they walked, Danny spotted a navy SUV parked at the far end, idling.

"Ok get in", growled Tommy pushing Danny again in the back.

"Hey go easy, I'm moving," Danny replied in a whisper as again he felt the gun pushed into his back. He knew there was nothing he could do and just hoped Steve would see his wallet.

He climbed into the back of the SUV and promptly had a canvas bag put over his head. "Put your hands together in front of you copper," Tommy commanded. Danny did as he was told and felt the zip ties tighten around his wrists. He knew there was no hope of doing the "Jersey Slip" with these damn things. He couldn't figure out though how Tommy knew he was a cop, but felt he'd find out soon enough.

Steve had got to the coffee shop ten minutes after Danny had text him and looked around, but couldn't see Tommy. He strolled into the restrooms, no sign either. Eventually he walked up to the waitress, taking his phone out of one of his pockets.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm with 5-0. Did you see this man here?" showing a picture of Tommy.

The waitress smiled at the strapping Commander, then turned her attention to the phone.

"Yeah I think so; he left a couple of minutes ago."

"And what about this one?" showing her a picture of Michael Chi.

She studied the picture closely for a couple of seconds. "Yeah he's gone a little while now, actually I think he walked in right behind the other guy, but they weren't together," she replied flashing the ex-SEAL a dazzling smile.

"Thank you ma'am," Steve said and turned to walk away but then decided to ask her another question. "Sorry, one more question. There was another man here too. Did you notice when he left?" showing the waitress a picture of Danny and himself smiling together with his arm loosely laid around Danny's shoulder.

The smile on her face disappeared instantly, typical she thought as she misread the relationship between the smiling pair in the photo. "Yeah, he left about ten minutes ago. He left behind the second guy you showed me. He didn't sound too well. Probably should be tucked up in bed. Could do with some TLC," she quipped and then turned back to her coffee pot.

"Huh?" Steve said looking blankly at her, but recovering himself quickly. Steve spoke her again, "Thanks for all your help. If you see either the first guy that left or the last guy, please call this number," and he handed her a card and left; wondering what she meant by her last comment.

The waitress took the card and nodded and then admired the view as the Commander walked out of the café, thinking to herself why were all the good looking ones unavailable…she was sure she could "change" him!

Once outside, Steve started to dial Danny's number but had second thoughts because his partner probably couldn't answer him, so he text instead.

_Where u now?_

He started down to the left, walking two blocks, scanning the area for either his partner or the two criminals. Just as he was going to head back he spotted something at the corner of the alleyway. Bending down he picked up a leather wallet, which looked unnervingly like Danny's. Opening it he saw a picture of Grace, he and Danny smiling back at him. He looked up and down the street, and then turned to look down the alley but saw no-one.

"Damn it Danny, where are you?" he said into the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of its character.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay…again! Once more I have some wonderful excuses for not updating sooner, not least of all, there are too many good stories on here that I keep following and reading rather than finishing this one! Anyway, this is short but it just gives you a little reminder that I'm still here and so is Steve and Danno. Hope to have another chapter up by Sunday (maybe Monday!)**

When the SUV finally stopped, Danny was told to get out. He felt a hand grip his bicep. He went to wriggle but promptly felt the muzzle of a gun pressed into his back.

"I told you already, no funny business. Just keep walking. Answer our questions and we might just let you live," the voice came at his right ear.

Danny stumbled up a step and was lead into a building. All noise from the outside world stopped with the bang of a door. Danny noticed almost immediately the drop in temperature and the droning sound of a motor. That was all he needed, to be interrogated in a damn cold storage room. Why hadn't he said he'd watch the warehouse? But immediately thought better of that, he wouldn't want Kono in this situation.

He was finally put sitting down and had the zip ties removed, but they were immediately replaced as his hands were tied to the seat of the chair; with two more ties around his biceps to the rungs of the chair, he was trapped. The criminals finished by tying his ankles to the legs of the chair. He was well and truly ensnared.

He was left sitting there for what felt like eternity, not knowing what was going to happen. Expecting any minute to fell a punch to the gut or a crack to the head, but nothing came.

Suddenly the bag was removed from over his head and he was looking into the face of one Tommy Benton.

"What the hell?" he rasped at his captor.

"Who are you? What were you doing following Michael?"

Danny just looked up innocently at him. Tommy Benton did not look like your normal bad guy. Picture perfect skin, not a mark or blemish to be seen. Medium brown tidy hair. He looked more like an accountant that a guy who would appear on the governor's "most wanted" list. This, however, told its own story. Tommy was so good; he was never caught by the police or the other criminals that he inadvertently pissed off. Because they would most definitely take satisfaction in rearranging that pretty face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was having a coffee and went for a stroll," Danny whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing, except I found these on you," showing Danny his badge, gun and cell phone, disappointingly in pieces. "Now quit lying, copper. What's the story?"

Danny tried to clear his throat to at least speak in a raspy voice that whisper, turned and said "As I said, I was out for a coffee then went for a walk."

Tommy drew back as if to strike Danny but seemed to think better of it, turned on his heels and walked out of the cold storage room, slamming the door behind him. He hadn't bothered to put the bag back over Danny's head so he was able to look around him. He really thought his situation couldn't get any worst until he saw what was keeping him company; crates and crates of fresh pineapples. He would have laughed if things weren't so dire. He didn't know where he was on this God forsaken island and he was surrounded by pineapples!

Danny didn't know how long he was left sitting alone in his own private hell. He tried straining against his restrains but they wouldn't budge. He was also really starting to fill the chill settle into his bones. Not for the first time today Danny wondered why he hadn't just taken Steve up on the offer to stay at home and go back to bed, but knew that if he hadn't gone to the café Kono could be sitting right here instead of him .

He rested back into the chair, giving up any immediately thought of escape, trying to conserve some energy too. He could feel his eyes start to close as his body temperature started to drop but try as he might he could not shake the tiredness that was setting in. The last thing he thought before he completely succumbed to the weariness was "Crap they're gonna find me surrounded by pineapples!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of its character.**

**A/N: I know I said it would be Sunday, maybe Monday before I got the next chapter up…well it's Tuesday here in Ireland but it's still Monday in USA…and it's only Monday lunchtime in Oahu!**

Michael and Tommy were not impressed that their presence on the island had already been discovered but decided that they'd continue with their plans anyway. Tommy wondered what this Five-0 was, his information was a little outdated from his source and he hadn't been to the islands for a while. But he didn't think his data could be too different to how things were.

He had been given the name of someone to contact about possible weapons and decided he' d be as well to go touch base sooner rather than later after this latest "issue."

So he and Michael got into their rented SUV and headed to Ala Moana to locate one Kamekona. Tommy's only Intel from his contact back on the mainland was "he's big; you'll know him when you see him…think he owns a food truck."

Pulling into the car park, Tommy looked around and laughed when he saw Kamekona clearing one of the tables. He had no doubt that this was the guy he was looking for.

Turning to Michael he said, "Come on, that's our guy."

The pair strolled over to the truck and started looking over the menu. Finally Tommy looked up at Kamekona who was back in his truck.

Kamekona greeted his new customers, "Aloha, what can I get for you today?"

"Can we get two garlic shrimp, two bottles of water and a look at your Tropical menu?"

Kamekona paused for a fraction of a second. He hadn't heard that code word in some time.

"Eh where did you two fine gentlemen hear about my tropical menu, it's not for every bodies taste?" he asked.

"Well let's just say news of such a menu travels well across water and while on the islands we were advised to drop by."

"Bruddah, why don't you take a seat and I'll be over to you in a few."

Kamekona was in a real fix, it was rare that he was stumped as to what he should do. He had gotten out of supplying guns a long time ago. He still had most of his stash but didn't consider himself in that line of business anymore. He found it all a bit `ano`e.

Deciding to go along with the two men for the moment, he gathered their food and walked over to the table.

"My truck here's legit so don't have my menu with me. I need a little more info thought before we do any deals, lot of crazies round, you know?"

Tommy looked at the big man and was starting to have second thoughts; he had been assured that this was the guy to go to. "Hey look, we can take our business elsewhere, we were just told you were discreet and could handle things quietly but look if you're not up to the job…" They had a hand gun each but if they wanted to set up shop, they needed more firepower than their little pistols.

"I never said that. Sure bruddah, I can handle dis. I just like to be careful." Kamekona replied.

"Ok. We'll continue with you… for the moment," Tommy said. "Actually you might be able to give us some information. Our man on the mainland seems to have some outdated facts."

To this Chi growled "Yeah some very expensive useless info!"

"Look, how was I to know that it wasn't up to date. I didn't see you objecting at the time. It's been a while since either of us were here."

Kamekona had to suppress a snort as he listened to these two con-men, thinking of his two favourite h`aoles, though he daren't call Steve a h`aole, not to his face anyway.

Tommy turned from his row and continued, "Anyway we need to find out some things. We just want to see will we stay and maybe set up shop for a while. What's the law enforcement really like round here?"

Kamekona was now really starting to panic and felt he needed to contact McGarrett but yet thought it might be wiser to play along for a bit longer.

"They alright," Kamekona replied succinctly.

"But what about this Five-0 deally. How good can they really be, I mean, there's only four of 'em."

"Well, they the best," Kamekona replied loyally.

"The little blond one's not so hot," muttered Michael.

"What you say?" asked the big man, starting to really worry that something may have happened already.

With that Tommy's phone rang, answering it he turned away but Kamekona managed to hear what he was saying.

"What?...Damn it, I thought you said it was ok till tomorrow…ok we'll be back in about 15 minutes, 20 tops…we'll move him then…oh ok so it's only till that lot is taken…we can put him back then…fine, see you shortly…don't worry, I'll sort that out. Right, good bye."

Turning back to Kamekona, Tommy stretched out his hand, "I'm sorry, we've to cut this short but something has come up. We need to, eh, sort out some short term accommodation for a friend but we'll be in touch real soon."

He and Michael then walked away towards their rental.

"What's going on?" Chi inquired.

"Seems the pineapple shipment had been moved up, so we got to move our little friend, but just till the chill is empty. We can put him back then. This may all work out quite well," Tommy grinned.

Neither criminal noticed the big shrimp man taking out his cell and sending a very short text – _Jersey ok? Shrimp truck ASAP!_

Back at HQ, Steve was pacing like a caged lion. How could this have happened? The coffee shop was probably the safest of the four stakeout locations and yet Danny was abducted and they had no idea where to start looking. Just about ready to explode, a beep from Steve's phone drew his attention. The smiling head of Kamekona appeared on the screen with the critic message – _Jersey ok? Shrimp truck ASAP!_

Kamekona knew something. Steve left HQ at a run, with Chin and Kona struggling to keep up with him.

xxxxxxxx

`ano`e – Strange, funny

I hope I managed to get Kamekona sounding someway right…I knew there was a reason why I hadn't put him in any story up to now.


End file.
